Artemis Donut
BOW DOWN TO ME, PESKY MORTALS! JK, :3. Hi everybody! I'm that Wikia Weirdo who's a lazy bum, an overly creative wacko, and all around goddess of randomness. Call meh JK please. About Me Real Name: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. The reason she lets everyone call her JK is because of her initials. The reason she also like Hades is because GREEK MYTHZ! The same goes for Artemis. Truthfully, most people call her JK, not many call her Hades, and only Nyx and Regan call her Artemis. However, there is Rubixie Cube who calls me Hadixie and other exceptions. Age: Demigods have ages, unless you are a demigod/witch/demon/cake girl. My b-day is June 25th, just in case someone coughcoughyoucough wants to get me a prezzie! :3 Any band merch is fine, and don't forget art and stuff! Fairytale Parent: Uh, this is hard to answer. I'll just say I'm half-goddess with a cup of demon, a handful of wizardry, several spoonfuls of randomness, and with a drop of human blood. If there was a story it would be: The Weird Overachiever That Eats Too Many Sweets and Gets Angry Too Easily. ''Nice ring to it, don'tcha think? '''Home:' New Yoooo''oork... Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do-oo, Now you're in New Yoooooork!'' I live in a little surburban town in Queens. But, I still live in New York City, and I have been to Manhattan and The Bronx, and I love every part of my city. So the entire NYC is like my home. Ethnicity: '''I'm Chinese! To be specific, I'm Han Chinese. China is pretty cool, I visited Beijing and Tianjing lot's of times. :) '''Nicknames: JK, Hades, Artemis, JKixie, Hadixie, Artemixie, Artemis (insert food here). Wattpad: My account is JKDDXtreme. About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #4 currently Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 3,050 points OCs 'My Baos' *Merana Little *Desdemona Schicksal *Damien Schicksal *Luciana Cigno *Coppola Wind-up *Diane Moon 'Baos That Aren't On Here Yet BUT I HAVE PLANNED MWAHAHA' *Jamie Marmalade *Rot and Grün Aphel * 'Future Baos' *Felice N. Monarca(Daughter of Liviella and Milluccio, next Milluccio) *Ciottolo Monarca(Son of Liviella and Milluccio, next Jennariello) *SOMETHING Magia (Daughter of a random magician, next Liviella) *Maximilienne Orabelle Sept (Daughter of a dragon, next dragon in Georgic and Merlin) *A daughter of Princess Kaguya :3 These are people I haven't made yet but don't want you to steal. To Do List *Fay Fairer for Jade (Art Trade)- 1. Ready for Camera 2. Not Started *Lucy Twinkler for Bessie (Cupid's Arrows)- Not Started *Star Thalergeld for Mina (Lily's Art Trade)- Not Started *Charmaine Lexwington for Tay (Art Trade)- Ready for Camera *Minty Milton's Greatest Fear for Nyx (Fan Art!)- Not Started Personality AKA Random Facts You Will Never Need I make it my job to incorporate referencs that no one gets into my everyday language. I am also fond of singing lines to answer questions. Like, frequently. Although I persist on doing this, people can actually bear me. Surprising, eh? I have a temper that's almost the size of my ego. Ahem, my Eggo. My giant Eggo. My ego, though? Non-existent on this Wikia, unless you "accidentally" strike a match on how awesome I am. Then's it's the size of a regular Eggo. Whoo, this is getting confusing! I hate people who someone make me frustsrated which is quite easy to do. The thing is, I may not actually let you know and just sit there fuming about desicions. Then when it's over, I'm pretty happy, and crack up at what I'm saying and wonder about how things might be different if I just exploded. Basically, I'm weird. I'm a go-to person for outfit descriptions and personality questions, and appearances, stuff like that. No surprise though, I am a HUGE detail freak! I might not always have the time, but if possible, I would spend hours perfecting personalities, outfits, infoboxes, fanfiction, well you get the idea. I might seem a little, dark. I love roleplaying as this character, Lord BellyButton( born in an RP!) because he gives me so many details to describe! From his guard dogs, called demon dogs, to his spooky lair(The Mansion of Lint!) to his REALLY unhealthy eating habits. Plus, gore, anyone? I'm all about writing blood-splattering fanfics, with a certain twistedness to it! You can find me in chat describing WEIRD things, sooo heads-up I guess! You can really tell my mood by seeing what I do in chat. If I march into my fort and start punching pillows and throwing furniture, I am really furious. If I start doing... strange things in my fort, you can see I'm upset, and about to emotionally break down. Anyone is allowed in my fort to cool down. If I'm dancing like insert something random here, it means that chat is very slow, and I'm unsuccessfully icebreaking. That, or I really have no idea what to say. Finally, I LOVE subtle messages and secret codes you really have to squint at, and think, and piece together word by word. Think of it as a side effect from my references. You might laugh at it, or just be really confused. Usually the second one. Don't expect me to explain it, it's called subtle for a reason. Appearance AKA The Creature That is Me Shorten Cerise Hood, chop her hair into a bob, give her dark brown/black eyes, and change her color palette to white, black, silver, and teal. Now you have me. OWO Friends AKA The Peeps That Can Actually Bear Me I'm really surprised I'm not a hermit on this wiki. Nyx, Scythe, Bessie, Hidden, Jabber, Regan, Rai, Woot, Rubi, Beauty, Zena, Sabine, Mish, Kitten, Taco, Ryu, Amaze, Sola, and more to be added when I explore more and learn other users' names!!! Note: I'm currently not able to mermorize EVERYONE's name at this moment. Trivia AKA Randomer Things *Her theme song is anything, depending on her mood. *Her favorite food is anything sweet! *She can speak Mandarin quite fluently *She shares the same birthday with her first(and best) OC. *She has a tendency to switch between first and third person, and that's so weird of me, right? *She has a crazy obsession with MCR, FOB, P!ATD, and PTX. Oh, and she fangirls a lot about them. *I'm asexual and panromantic. *I guess I identify as a demigirl, though I'm still pretty confused... I'm also probably too young to even be pondering this Quotes Notes The Amazing Talking Bread Boy is coming soon! Gallery Stuff I Drew For Myself MerMerbyJK.jpg IMG 1035-1-.jpg IMG 0930-1-.jpg DesiPhysicalAppearanceStuff.JPG Stuff I Drew for Other People IMG 0940-1-.jpg IMG 0942-1-.jpg Pcartworkbyjk.jpg IMG 0944-1-.jpg|Artwork For Min Yao Chun|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Min_Yao_Chun IMG 0947-1-.jpg|Artwork of Schöne Faurst|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Sch%C3%B6ne_Faurst IMG 0965-1-.jpg|Quinn Schauer's Arwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Schauer IMG 0995-1-.jpg|Scythe Sasin's artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Scythe_Sasin IMG 0969-1-.jpg|Pythia Adalinda's Artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Pythia_Adalinda Drawing(1).png|My First Computer Art! Drawing.png|My second Computer Art Drawing (2).png|My Third Computer Art/Writing IMG 0994-1-.jpg|Ella Thorn's artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Ella_Thorn IMG 0996-1-.jpg|Ava Adarna's Thronecoming artwork IMG 1034-1-.jpg|Artwork for Eris 'Bell' Morrigan|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Eris'Bell'Morrigan 20150914 202924-1-.jpg|Riverine Brook's Basic Artwork|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Riverine_Brooks Photos of Mah Random Stuff IMG 0953-1-.jpg|The book and pen used to create everything I've done on this wiki. IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? Category:Driver Category:JK